Our Story Part Five
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Does Ben make it? Please review.


Our Story Part five

_Our Story Part five_

_Dedicated_

_To All those who have lost a loved one due to Drunk Driving._

Hi, here is Our Story part five, thanks for all the nice reviews it really encourages me and I appriciate it very much. 

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Again, sorry about the chapters. You can find the first in the series at this address: [http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm][1]

Disclaimer, I do not own these characters, except for the ones I make up.

By 3:30 am, it was okay to go see Ben in his room. He was unconscious, and was suffering major trauma to the head. 

The only sound in the room was the heart monitor. Ross and I were alone. Ben couldn't breathe on his own, of course. And there was a bandage on his head where you could see blood stains. That was one of the worst things I could ever see. A little boy bandaged up so much. He didn't look good either, his face was scratched up, he had stiches on his cheek, a piece of glass had sliced through it. He had a broken his his right arm and two ribs. He looked so helpless. 

The glass had scratched his skin down his back and chest bad too, he had 14 stiches on his chest from a severe cut. I didn't know how he could survive. I couldn't even imagine what was probably going through Ross's head. 

Carol was bleeding internally, and her ribs had broken in several places causing damage to the lungs. She was going to die for sure, the doctors told her she had up to 8 hours to live.

_"God what a mess."_ Ross said, holding back his emotions. _"What am I going to do? Ben needs his mother. He is so hurt, I can't stand seeing him like this."_ He said. He had been currently dating a woman named Jessica, but I could tell he didn't have any interest in being with her much longer. Especially after this.

All I could do is give Ross a hug. 

Ross wanted to be alone with Ben. So I decided to leave.

When I stepped into the waiting room I saw Chandler cradling his head with his hands, while rocking Madisons car seat with his foot so she would stay asleep.

_"Hey,"_ I said, quietly.

_"Oh, hey honey. How is Ben doing?" _He said. He was exhausted, he had huge bags under his eyes.

_"It's not good, he has so many injuries I don't even know where to begin."_ I said sitting down.

Chandler just sighed, and closed his eyes. Ben was like actual family to him too, he was there when Ben was born, and now Ben was his nephew-in-law. 

_"Hey, hun, why don't you take the kids home, and get some sleep okay? I will stay here with Ross, but its best for the kids, and for you. Look at you, ya look like you could pass out right now."_I said, when I saw Chandler nearly fell asleep right in the hospital chair.

_"No, I-I should be here."_ He insisted.

_"Yeah, but Chandler, the kids need to go home, and I need to help Ross out, he's my brother. Here, here are the porche's keys." _I said, handing the keys to him in a way of saying, "Your going, wether you like it or not." 

_"Yeah, okay. Let me just go say bye to Ross." _He said standing up. 

He walked into the room. 

Ross was sitting by Ben's bed. Rubbing his hand.

When Chandler first saw Ben's body he was, of course, shocked. Compared to the adorable nine year old little boy he knew. You could barely even see BEN, just bandages, sheets, and different medical equipment that was keeping him alive. 

_"Hey...Ross. Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, I will be back around noon. Do you need anything, is there anything you want me to get?"_

_ "Yeah, you could get my son back to normal."_ Ross said. He wasn't being snippy with Chandler or anything, he was just saying what he truly wanted.

_"Ross-"_ Chandler said, in a way of saying "You know what I mean"

_"Yeah, umm, could you call my parents? And tell the gang for me, I have also decided I will start smoking so pick me up some, uh..."_

_"Cigarettes? Ross, that's not the answer. Trust me, it is not easy to quit."_

_ "Chandler, please, just get me some, I just need them for today. Do you have any idea what this is like for me? I mean what if JC or Madison was in Ben's place, what would you do?"_

_ "Ross, this answer won't make it better, but I really don't even want to think about that happening to my children. This is hard enough for me to see Ben like this. You know I love him. I can't stand seeing him like this, and I will probably never be able to understand what you're going through, and, I never want to understand either."_

Ross just nodded. 

_"It's gonna be okay, man. He is a strong kid, he'll live."_

Ross broke down in tears. He had never, ever, broke down in tears and cried to one of his guy friends. Ever, I couldn't even imagine what kind of heart break he had to have been going through for him to cry, to Chandler.

_"Oh, god, Chandler, I can't stand to lose him! He is all I have right now, I'm not married, he is the most important thing in my life. I am going to lose Carol, and Susan is already gone, and Ben, oh god if I lose him I don't know what I would do. I, I couldn't take it. I really couldn't. I can't look at my son like this, what if he doesn't make it! Why is this happening. Why did that bastard have to drive drunk! Why, why, why, why-y-y." _He bawled. 

Chandler came over to Ross and hugged him. Chandler was now crying. They probably sat there hugging for at least five full minutes. 

An hour after Chandler left the hospital, I saw Phoebe come running in.

_"Hey, what is going on? Chandler just told me to come to the hospital and that Ben had been in an accident, what's happening?"_

_ "Oh god, Phoebe, he has been hurt so bad. Carol has internal bleeding, Susan died! From trauma to the head. I don't know the full details, but it's looking really bad. Ross is a wreck. Ugh, this is just horrible." _

_ "Oh no, where is Ross?"_

_ "In the room with Ben. Room 286" _I said pointing towards the room. 

Once Phoebe left to go see Ross, I just sat down and let out a huge sigh. I had about 3 minutes to myself before Rachel came in with Megan. 

_"Oh, thank goodness, there you are. What is going on? All I heard is that Ben was in an accident, is he okay, what kind of accident? Car accident, is he going to make it, what about Carol and Susan. Oh gosh, I can't breathe, Where is Ross?"_

_"Hush, hush, Rachel! Calm down! Okay. Ben was in an accident. He had his seat belt on wrong, and flew through the front window of the car. It was a head on crash, because of some idiot drunk driver. His chances of making it are slim. Don't tell Ross I said it, I have a hard enough time saying it myself, I can't imagine how he's handling it. Susan is, dead. Carol has about 5 hours left to live, the doctors say. She is internally bleeding. Ross is in the next room. Room 286, you should go see him when Phoebe comes out, so that he isn't too overwhelmed. I can watch Megan for you, you probably shouldn't bring her in there. Now please! No more questions, I am having a horrible day and to top it off I have been up for," _I glanced at my watch _"28 hours and 37 minutes straight."_

She just stared at me, soaking in all the information she had just recieved.

_ "I'm sorry, if I snipped at you, but it's just, It scares me, how fast a little child can be close to death. Ben is literally, clinging, to life! The thought, just scares me. It scares me that this could happen to one of my children, or any of our children. We can't lose Ben, that would tear apart all of our lives. It's just, it's very overwhelming." _I said with a shaky voice. 

Two hours passed by. Joey couldn't come to the hospital, since he was in L.A. My parents were there. Along with Chandler, the babies, Phoebe, and Rachel. Once Chandler got there I finally fell asleep. He had been rested up, and alowed me to rest my head on his lap. Ross hadn't left his sons hospital room since he was first alowed in there. I decided to go check on him.

When I walked in I saw that he was asleep, with his head resting on the end of Ben's bed. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just sat down and watched them. They had really began to look a like. Same eyes, and skin tone. 

About twenty minutes later a doctor came in.

_"Umm, Hi, I'm Dr. Carter, Carol's doctor. Is this Ben's father?"_

_ "Yes, it is."_ I said with curiosity and worry. _"Carol didn't die yet did she?!"_ I said now with more worry.

_"Not yet. She is really close, though. She can talk still. And she wanted to see Ben, and Ross."_ He said, a little pushy.

_"Um, okay, yeah sure. Let me get him up."_

I woke him up, and at first it seemed as if he forgot about the entire accident. 

_"Where am I-"_ He said looking around. Then he saw Ben. _"Oh no, it wasn't a dream."_

_"Ross, Ross! Wake up, come on, Carol wants to see you and Ben. She is...well, she doesn't have much longer. Come on." _I said pulling him up. He mumbled a little bit, and was reluctant about going, but I ended up convincing him.

The doctors decided to bring Carol in to Ben's room.

Ross sat on the right side of Ben's bed. They put Carol's on the left side. Carol was conscious, but in very much pain.

_"Hey, Ben."_ She said stroking her son's cheek. "_I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so-so sorry,"_ She broke down in tears. _" Sorry that I won't be able to, to, see you grow up. See you have kids. I love you so much Ben. You're going to live with your Dad now, you're going to have so much fun! Don't worry about me, don't miss me either. Don't think you can get into trouble with out being caught, because I'll be watching you." _She said with a small laugh. The way she talked, you could tell she believed that Ben would live. 

_ "Okay Ben. I know you understand what death is. Well, today is mom's turn to die. But don't think we won't see each other again. I love you Ben. I wish I could be there when you graduate from high school and college. Have your very first date. Get married, I wish I could be there when my grand children are born."_ She said, choking up in tears again. _"Oh, god. I never knew this would be so difficult. Night, Night Ben. Don't let the bed bugs bite." _She said. Then kissed Ben on the forehead.

_"Ross,"_ she said pointing her attention to Ross, who was looking at the floor with his eyes closed tight, to keep the tears from flowing down his face. _"Ross, shh, it's okay. Don't worry about me. Ben will be fine, he is a great boy. Hey, hey come on now. Look at me._" She said to Ross, who was reluctant to look at her. _"Ross look at me!" _Ross finally looked up at her. Biting his lip to help keep away the tears, although it was too late. They were flowing down his face like a river. 

_"I'm am scared to die. Not because I won't be here anymore. Not because of the fear of not knowing what will happen to me. But not being able to see my son grow up into a man. You have to listen to me Ross. I will be comfortable dying, once you promise, that he will not have any amounts of sadness from the day of Susan, and my funneral on. Don't let him dwell on this for the rest of his life. I know you will raise him wonderfully. You have already been a huge part in making him such a great kid." _Ross nodded. _"Do you promise?" _She said. By now Ross's tears had some-what dried up, but one final tear rolled down his face as he said, _"I promise Carol."_

"_Oh god, Ross. I don't wanna die! This isn't fair. What's worse is, I am going to have to die not knowing wether or not Ben makes it through this!"_ She said breaking into more tears.

_"Shh, it's okay Carol. Shh." _Ross said, getting up to hug her. He walked over to her and hugged her harder then ever before, and began to rock back and forth.

_"You know, I never wanted to die like this. Who does? But I never imagined I would be sad when I died. I always thought, I would be one of those old ladies in a sick bed, with people coming to me every day wishing me the best, while I slowly died of old age. I never thought I would die so sad. I have lost Susan already, I will never know if Ben makes it. Oh, why, oh why did this have to happen?"_

_ "Carol. Don't be sad. Ben will make it. And you will be seeing Susan very shortly. Ben too, I mean, you know. You will see him again. You will see everybody again. I know you will be going to heaven, a place where everybody is happy. Someday, you will see us all again. You still get to see Ben grow up. But you just don't have to do the worrying. It's going to be okay. Carol, I have never stopped loving you as a person. It breaks my heart this is happening. I will miss you so much, and Ben doesn't deserve this at all." _Ross stopped. Sighed. Then pulled away from the hug.

_"You should be alone with him. I love you Carol Willick." _Ross said kissing Carol on the forehead, then Ben. Then leaving the room.

Outside of the room where we had all been waiting, Ross walked out. He looked so drained of all his energy. I felt just terrible for him. I stood up and walked toward him.

_"Hey..."_ I said.

_"God, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."_ He said hugging me. 

Two hours later, Carol Willick was announced dead.

She died at 7:13 am. September 6th, 2003.

The next day, Sunday, Ben woke up from the small coma he had been suffering. He was alert, but couldn't talk very well. He was very happy to see all of us, he especially liked seeing Ross. He did ask where his mom and Susan were. We all left the room for Ross to tell him.

_"Ben, I'm really, really sorry. But, the- they didn't make it. You were in a very serious car crash. I'm so sorry Ben, you don't deserve this at all."_

Ben just sat there in silence. He closed his eyes, then when he opened them, a single tear rolled down his face, and he then fell asleep.

The funeral took place September 14th. Ben was making very much recovery. And was even able to attend his Susan and his's mom's funeral. He came in a wheel chair of course, and Ross paid to have a doctor come along with him, just in case.

He was doing much better, Ben that is. He was now conscious, and knew about what had happened to his mother and Susan. It wasn't easy for him. But even though he was 9 years old, he still didn't seem completely clear on the fact, that his mother and Susan were actually dead. I don't think anybody really believed it. Even though the caskets were sitting right in front of us all. 

Ross decided to make a speech at the funeral. 

He stood up at the podium, he hadn't written a speech, he just decided he would say whatever came to his mind.

_"Carol,_" he said, looking at her casket. _"Thank you for giving me seven years of happiness, then giving me my son. You are one heck' of a woman. I can't believe you won't be able to see Ben grow up. I will never forget you. I still love you as a person, and always will. You are a great mom, Rest In Peace Carol, because Ben is going to be a wonderul man. Good job."_

He said, with a shaky voice. Then he turned to Susan's casket.

_"Susan. I bet you thought that I would be the happiest man alive today. As much as I seemed to hate you, I really did love you. Not in any kind of, sexual way, but, you helped raise my son. You treated him with love and care. If my wife had to have a lesbian partner, I'm glad it was u. You treat my son wonderful, and he loves you. I thank you very much for that." _

Everybody was in silence. After that Carol's parents made a speech, then Susans. 

When Ben got the chance to go and see Susan and his mom, Ross pushed him up to the casket. 

Ben places his hand on his moms cheek.

_"Mom, come on, don't leave me, please? I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. I love you Mom." _After that was said, Ben just looked at his mother in silence. 

When he saw Susan he just looked at her for a moment, then said the simplest thing he could say.

_"Like Dad said, Thanks for being like a second mom to me Susan. Love you." _

Three weeks later Ben got to go home. To Ross's apartment. 

________________________________________________________

Hey, I hope you liked it. Again, sorry about the chapters. You can find the first in the series at this address:

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm][1]

Also:

Please check my site out.

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][2]

PLEASE REVIEW

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
